


Just Drive

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Hurt!Sebastian, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Slow Burn, set 2011-2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Bright blue eyes, smile toying on his lips, hands carefully tucked in the pockets of his hoodie. Daniel knew Sebastian Vettel. He felt he knew all his secrets. He could read them in his eyes, in the way he’d react to everything that happened around him. Something inside him wanted to be close to the driver. What precisely, he didn’t know. He just felt that there was more to the German than met the eye.





	Just Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been forming in my mind for a while. Finally wrote it out.
> 
> Enjoy <3

He’d noticed it the moment he met the blond. Bright blue eyes, smile toying on his lips, hands carefully tucked in the pockets of his hoodie. Daniel knew Sebastian Vettel; everyone knew Sebastian on the grid but also in the junior series. Very few did actually know the German on a personal level though. Daniel was friendly with the slightly older man, but somehow he felt he knew all his secrets. He could read them in his eyes, in the way he’d react to everything that happened around him. Something inside him wanted to be close to the driver. What precisely, he didn’t know. He just felt that there was more to the German than met the eye. He just needed confirmation.

During the last race of the 2011 season he got that confirmation. Daniel had been invited to the Redbull party to celebrate the championships and of course the victory of Mark earlier that day during the Brazilian GP. His fellow Aussie was over the moon, celebrating with the typical amount of alcohol and loudness. Christian didn’t seem to mind as he watched from the sidelines, smiling at the happiness of his team. Daniel stood next to him, scanning the crowd while ordering a drink. He was definitely up for a party, but it seemed like someone was missing.   
“Where’s Sebastian?” He asked before taking a swing of the cocktail that’d been dropped in his hand.   
Christian shrugged before looking at the rookie next to him. “He’s not really a party-animal, but he’ll come.”  
The explanation sounded off to Daniel’s ears. “He’s won the championship for a second time. Seems kind of weird to miss out on such a party then, no?” He gestured with his hand towards the group of people shouting out his name without realizing he wasn’t even there.  
At this Christian visually tensed up, jaw clenching shut. “I don’t know where he is, Daniel.”  
With a faint smile, the Australian nodded to himself. It felt like he’d crossed a line and he didn’t want to walk any further on thin ice.  
Maybe Mark could help him out. Daniel placed the now empty glass on the bar before making his way through the group of mechanics. To his own surprise Mark was no where to be found. A small voice told him they’d be here in a bit, but he didn’t feel like waiting.   
Daniel made his way over to the Redbull motorhomes. Thoughts racing as he got closer to the building. Sebastian the only image in his mind. He’d never admit it to anyone, but Daniel worried about the blond. Somehow he’d always flinched around him. He did smile warmly and talked animatedly to him but it didn’t seem as honest as he wanted it to be. Daniel wanted to know the reasons behind this, wanted to know if he ever did something wrong so he could fix it. He had never been able to really figure out why he cared so much. Sebastian being the current worldchampion the logical answer. In reality it was way more complicated.

Daniel was about to knock on the door when it opened. A dark figure emerged out of the dimly lit room. “Mark?” Daniel’s eyes grew wide as a bewilderd Mark exited the building.   
“Dan,” He whispered giving him a small nod, eyebrows pulled up in a frown. “Wh-why are you here?”  
Forgotten the reason he’d come to Sebastian’s motorhome in the first place, Daniel stuttered back a response: “W-we missed you… Both of you! At the party!” He plastered his usual grin on his features trying to hide the blush that’d crept onto his cheeks. Mark didn’t seem entirely sure of what his fellow Aussie had said, but decided the lesser the questions the lesser he’d have to answer. With a small pad on the rookie’s shoulder, he made his way back to the party.

Daniel stood rooted in place for a few more minutes. The door of the motorhome was still open and light was burning inside. Against his own better judgement Daniel entered. He followed the beam of light coming from one of the rooms further down. “Sebastian?”  
He pushed the already gaping door further open. His breath was stuck in his throat as his eyes landed on the bare back of the blond. At first it seemed like the yellow glow of lighting was making him see things but after blinking a few more times Daniel was painfully aware of what he was seeing.  
Dark blue, nearly black, spots covered the lower region of Sebastian’s skin. Red marks ran over the muscled shoulders of the German who was unaware of Daniel’s presence in his room.   
Sebastian stood up from the bed-like couch and turned around. His eyes grew wide as he noticed the Australian standing in the doorway. “Dan?”  
Unable to say something, Daniel just stood there, staring at the man in front of him. As if transfixed he took him in fully, front of his chest covered in the same blue spots. Sebastian feeling insecure under Daniel’s gaze, quickly grabbed his shirt from the nearby stool before pulling it over his head hurriedly.  
He was checking himself over in the mirror when Daniel found his voice again. “Who did that to you?” He glanced at the reflection of the worried Toro Rosso driver. “Nobody,” He said breaking eye contact. “It’s from the car.”  
He went with a hand through his hair before grabbing his cap off the table.  
“I better get back to the party.” He tried to step past Daniel, who blocked his way. “Dan…” Sebastian groaned.  
“Was it Mark?” Daniel demanded. “Did he hurt you?” Sebastian finally met his eyes but the friendly blue had become cold as ice. “Mind your own business, Ricciardo.”  
Sebastian pushed past him making his way out of the motorhome and slamming the door closed behind him.   
Daniel went with a hand over his face, not able to fully comprehend what he’d seen. He had to find out the whole story.

In 2012 Daniel followed Sebastian closely. At events of Redbull but also during the race weekends. He befriended the German who was still kind of wary whenever he came close. Daniel had seen how easily Sebastian’s mood could change. One moment he was happily telling stories, gesturing with his hands widely; then, out of nowhere, he got grumpy snapping at anyone who said something.   
Daniel learned to read those tantrums and came to a conclusion during the Spanish GP. They had something to do with not only Mark but Fernando as well. It was no secret the duo were good friends and that Mark was already roothing for Fernando more than his own teammate. Somehow it had gotten to Sebastian. Losing the race due to a mechanical failure had caused some frustrations and Fernando in second place definitely didn’t help his mood.   
Daniel had been doing interviews – thirteenth wasn’t bad, but not great either – when he got a text message of the blond.  
‘I need to talk to you. Your motorhome in ten. Come alone.’

Daniel had felt some sort of excitement when he’d gotten the message, but he couldn’t exactly place the feeling. Sebastian and he had become friends, best friends even in his eyes but he didn’t know if the German felt the same.  
As he stood in front of his small motorhome, he pushed open the door. It was dark in the room and Daniel felt a sting of disappointment at the thought that Sebastian hadn’t shown up. He reached out to turn on the lights and to his own surprise was met with a mob of blond curls.   
“Seb?” Daniel asked looking down at the mess that sat on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, head resting on it. He was still in his racing gear despite the fact the race had finished earlier for him than Daniel. “What’s wrong?”  
Sebastian lifted up his head, eyes red and tired as he glanced at the Australian. “I’m a screw-up, Dan.”  
He crouched down opposite of Sebastian, resting a hand on the German’s.   
“Because of the race?” He shook his head in reply.   
“No. It sucks but next race we’ll win. I’m sure of it.”   
Daniel didn’t know what to answer. There definitely was something bothering Sebastian. Why else would he come if it wasn’t for the DNF?  
A small voice in the back of Daniel’s head told him it had something to do with Mark. He hadn’t been able to let go what he’d seen in Brazil last year and he wondered constantly if his suspicions were in fact true.  
“Has...” He began hesistantly, halting for a second when he noticed the quizzical look send his way. “Has it do to with Mark?”   
He’d practically spat out the words, scared he wouldn’t find the courage if he’d waited any longer. Daniel wished he hadn’t said them. Sebastian had become white as a sheet. He pulled his hand back from underneath Daniel’s and pushed himself up into a standing position. “I’ve to go.”  
“Shit,” Daniel muttered to himself as he followed suit. As he came face to face with the blond, Sebastian tried to move past him towards the door but Daniel was quicker. “I really got to go.” Sebastian reached out for the doorknob but the Australian caught his wrist and held it mid-air. “There’s something! I know it.”  
Sebastian winched in pain at Daniel’s hold, pulling back his arm. Worried, the brunet took the German’s hand again, albeit carefully this time.  
“It’s nothing,” Sebastian lied as he escaped out of Daniel’s grasp by turning slightly to the left. “Hurt it during training with Heikki.”   
“Let me see,” Daniel said softly, opening his hand. The inner debate was clear on Sebastian’s face but in the end he submitted. He pulled up the sleeve of his undershirt and showed it to the Toro Rosso driver. Daniel’s jaw clenched shut as he saw the dark blue spot covering the man’s wrist. Fingerprints were clearly visible in a near black shade.   
“Seb, I’m- That can’t be from training.”  
Sebastian avoided Daniel’s searching eyes. “It isn’t.” He sighed, taking a step back. He sat on the sofa, still holding his wrist.  
“You know don’t you?” He whispered as Daniel took place next to him. “You knew all along, but kept quiet for my sake.”  
He hadn’t been as subtle as he thought. Figuring out there was no point in lying, Daniel nodded.  
“Mark and I have been on and off since 2009. It was great then but got worse in 2010. After Turkey it went downhill. I was angry, had said some things and we should have broken up then. We didn’t. When I won the championship it was the first time he got aggressive.” Sebastian noticed the frustration building up in Daniel. He tried to dismiss what he’d said mere seconds ago: “It was an accident! He threw his drinking bottle at me and it hit me in the face. It was nothing.”  
It didn’t feel like nothing to Daniel, but he knew if he wanted to know the bottom of this he had to listen. Sebastian trusted him and any rash decision would make him regret that choice.   
“During the winter break, we didn’t speak. I didn’t even visit him when he did that Tasmanian Challenge. 2011, it only got worse. Each race I won, we’d fuck. It didn’t feel like it used to. He wasn’t careful anymore, just took me like a ragdoll. Brazil, after you showed up, we fought. He said I wasn’t careful enough. You would find out and I would pay the price.”  
Sebastian lifted up his hand: “This was because you were with me in Bahrain.”   
Daniel balded his fists, trying to contain the jealousy that was brewing in the pit of his stomach. At the same time, he felt nauseous. How could Redbull let this happen? Why didn’t they take notice of it?  
“Dan,” Sebastian’s voice sounded broken. It hurt Daniel. “I think Mark’s cheating on me with Fernando.” 

Valencia came around and Daniel and Sebastian had gotten closer than ever. Daniel knew he couldn’t protect Sebastian, that the German was a grown-up who’d chosen this. He just didn’t like leaving him alone. Whatever Daniel had said, Sebastian was sure Mark loved him and that Fernando had seduced his lover. To Daniel it was a lot of crap. He felt like this was a dirty, political game the older men had planned to get Sebastian off his game. It clearly worked as Sebastian hadn’t done much good in the past few races. The European GP turned out to be another of his ‘screw-ups’ as he liked to put it.  
“Did you see that?” He asked as Daniel took a seat next to him at the Redbull hospitality. Sebastian had arranged access for him and Christian loved the fact they got along that well.  
“What?” Daniel asked innocently but he already knew what the blond meant.   
“The way they acted around the press and during the driver’s briefing. Constantly touching…”  
Daniel had kept silent the past few races but he was sick of it. “You’re too good for him! When are you going to get that through that thick skull of yours!”  
Sebastian inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. “He hasn’t hit me since last year, Dan. We’re back on track… Once Fernando is eliminated.”  
“Whatever, mate.” Daniel sighed as he took a sip of his water.

After the summer-break Sebastian seemed to have found bits of his mojo again. Due to the horrific crash on the opening lap - Sebastian had gotten through it without a scratch - he stood back on the podium. Second admittedly, but at least up there.  
Daniel knew the reason and wished he didn’t. Mark and him had made up. Fernando was in the past and they were happy as Sebastian had put it.  
The whole weekend he had to listen to everything Mark and him had done during the break. A nagging feeling was eating him up inside and some part of him knew it was jealousy. He just didn’t want to acknowledge it.

He finally did during the USA GP. Sebastian had become second behind Lewis Hamilton, but everything seemed to be in his favor. He had been talking animatedly at him during their now custom evening-chat in Daniel’s hotel room when Daniel put his feelings out in the open.  
“Seb?” Blue eyes met his gaze, silence dominating the room. Before he registered himself what exactly he was doing, Daniel leant in and placed a soft kiss on Sebastian’s lips. The German was stunned for a second before kissing back, hand coming up to take a hold of dark curls.   
As they seperated, Daniel whispered what he hadn’t dared to in months:   
“I think I love you.”  
It remained silent as Sebastian just stared at him, mouth hanging agape.  
“Seb, say something?” Daniel pleaded, regret chilling him to the core.  
“I’m sorry. I-I’ve got to go.” Sebastian hurried off the bed, quickly grabbing his jacket before disappearing out of the room.  
Daniel let himself fall back on the cushions once the door slammed close.   
‘Fuck! This time you’ve really done it, idiot.’

Brazil rolled around and Sebastian had completely ignored him. Daniel didn’t know what to think about it. He kind of hoped the race would be uneventful so he could go back home to Perth. He didn’t want to be around everyone anymore. Despite his wish, the race was anything but uneventful. Rain and an opening disaster had cost for sensation, but Sebastian had come out the victor.  
He deserved it. Daniel looked on as the blond celebrated with the team before going up onto the podium. He whispered a quick congratulations when he passed him and to his own surprise, Sebastian didn’t ignore him.  
“My motorhome, tonight at nine.” 

Sebastian was pacing nervously in the small room. He was overjoyed, because he’d once again won the championship. His next task seemed far more difficult though. He checked his watch. Daniel would arrive soon.  
The door opened behind him and Sebastian turned around, a smile plastered on his lips. But it melted like snow before the sun when he noticed it was the wrong Australian entering the room.

Daniel was running late. He had been caught up with saying his thanks to the team when he’d remembered his ‘date’. He ran towards the motorhome, excitement coursing through his veins. Sebastian wanted to meet up with him again.  
As he arrived, he saw that the door stood open and the lights were on. He carefully stepped inside and noticed two men instead of one.  
“What’s it going to take for you to just loose?!” Mark’s fist connected with Sebastian’s face who stumbled back slightly. Blood form his nose trickled down his face as fear was visible in his eyes.  
“Mate, get away from him!” Daniel screamed as he took a leap to place himself between the Redbull drivers.  
Mark sighed: “If it isn’t the boyfriend-stealer. Here to rescue, Sebby?”  
“Dan, just go.” Sebastian said, pulling at his shoulder. “It’s okay.”  
“How can it be okay?!” Daniel cried out in disbelief, turning to look at the blond.  
“He’s hit you, emotionally manipulated you for years, cheated and you still search excuses for the shit he does?”   
“Whatcha saying there, mate?” Daniel turned at the sentence, coming eye-to-eye with Mark.   
“That you’re a shit of a human being and that Sebastian deserves someone better, mate!” Before he knew what happened, a sickening crunch echoed through the room. Daniel saw stars as white-hot pain went through his nose. “Fuck!” He screamed as he fell to his knees, holding his face.  
“He broke my nose.” He winched as blood dripped from his fingers.   
“Mind your-” Mark began to say but a blow to the face caught him off guard.   
“Get out!” Came Sebastian’s voice and Daniel looked up to see his best friend hovering above a groaning Mark Webber. “We’re fucking done. Now get out!”  
In a split second, Mark left the room. Sebastian slammed the door shut before turning to Daniel. His whole demeanor changed as he kneeled down next to the Australian. “Lemme see.” He peeled Daniel’s fingers off his face, carefully touching his nose. “It isn’t broken, just a bit bruised.”   
Daniel couldn’t help but laugh. “Look at us,” He smirked at the blond.  
“Drivers aren’t made for boxing.” Sebastian added, a snort escaping him.  
It became silent as both just looked at each other.   
Sebastian began to speak: “Dan, I wanted to say tonight that I think I love-“   
He was interrupted by Daniel’s lips on his. Despite the pain, the kiss was filled with passion. A certain need expressed through the small action as if they’d been longing for it. Parting for breath, Daniel smiled relieved: “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome <3


End file.
